1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating a driving and locking mechanism for a bearing device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Differentials are provided on vehicles to divide power provided at two outputs. A wheel differential enables a pair of wheels on a common rotational axis to rotate at different speeds while the vehicle is turning. A conventional differential includes a differential carrier that receives a power transmission shaft having a pinion gear mounted at one end. The pinion gear is disposed within the differential and meshes with a ring gear that is coupled to, or integral with, a differential case. The case supports a plurality of bevel gears that transmit torque to a pair of axle half shafts that are in turn coupled to a corresponding pair having a pinion gear mounted at one end. The pinion gear is disposed within the differential and meshes with a ring gear that is coupled to, or integral with, a differential case. The case supports a plurality of bevel gears that transmit torque to a pair of axle half shafts that are in turn coupled to a corresponding pair of wheels.
The differential case is supported for rotation within the differential carrier by a pair of bearing assemblies. During assembly of the differential, each of the bearing assemblies must be properly aligned by moving the bearing assembly axially inward and outward along the axis of rotation. Conventional bearing assemblies are typically positioned and aligned within the differential carrier using threaded bearing adjusters that urge the bearing assemblies axially inward and outward. Bolts, clips, cotter pins or metal stampings are used to maintain the position of the bearing adjusters within the differential once a predetermined alignment position is reached. This configuration has a significant disadvantage. The bearing adjusters typically have a finite number of lugs (e.g., twelve to sixteen) projecting therefrom. The bolts, clips, cotter pin or stampings are inserted into one of the lugs, or in between a pair of lugs, to retain the bearing adjuster in place. As a result, the bearing adjuster, and therefore the bearing assemblies, can only assume certain angular and axial positions thereby limiting the ability to optimally align the bearing assemblies within the differential.
Some bearing assemblies may have a deformable member coupled to the bearing cup of the assembly. The deformable member allows the bearing assembly to assume an infinite number of angular and axial positions for greater control of alignment. The deformable member is stamped from a large, solid stamping resulting in significant scrap material. The resulting deformable member requires costly and time-consuming unique tooling for each diameter bearing cup.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for a method for fabricating a driving and locking mechanism for a bearing device that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies. Although the above discusses the present invention in use with an axle and/or a differential, those skilled in the art will readily understand that the present invention can be used in any bearing device.